


wow things get kinky fast

by luisantesang



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood Kink, Exhibitionism, F/M, JUST READ IT OR NOT I DONT CARE OH MY GOD, Oral Sex, PWP, THEY FUCK IN A CLOSET OKAY, i guess ??, i guess?????, i hate this, i wrote this while texting a friend and waiting in line for a ride at a theme park, oh my god thinking up the tags for this IS WORSE THAN FUCKING WRITING IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luisantesang/pseuds/luisantesang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh… So it was a joke?” She looks at the variety of messages she’d gotten from ‘him’  over the day, asking her to do everything from bench press him, to punching him in the face and kissing him. She’s actually disappointed they’re just jokes from the other paladins, not that she’d admit it. </p>
<p>“No. no it wasn’t.” </p>
<p>She looks up at Shiro incredibly confused, because if he didn’t send the messages how are they not a joke? </p>
<p>“You should seriously still punch me in the face and kiss me” </p>
<p>“Oh!”</p>
<p>Spoilers. That’s exactly what happens and then they go find a closet. </p>
<p>…<br/>Look. It’s Smut. <br/>That’s all I know to tell you</p>
            </blockquote>





	wow things get kinky fast

Shiro shivers and his nose is bleeding as she pins him against the wall with her hand around his throat and another tangled in his hair. She pulls on his hair to angle his head and give her better access to nip and bite at the skin at his neck, the blood on her face, his blood, smearing more on his skin. She tilts her head so he can hear her, her breath hot against his ear. 

"My ship, my rules, Shiro.”

His head slamming against the wall started his nose bleeding again, and he’s dizzy, and not from blood loss. Her words send a burst of heat down his spine to the pit of his stomach. He struggles to turn his head so he can look at her as he speaks, and she lets go of his hair and grabs his chin and turns him to face her. 

She looks like a dream, hair a mess, forming a halo around her head, his blood smeared across her face and a smirk on her lips as she looks at him.

“Well..” And he chokes some as blood fills his mouth from his bleeding nose. 

“Yes Shiro?” Allura smile just grows, and her eyes narrow as she waits patiently. 

“I’m your paladin. Your rules are mine to obey, Princess”

He barely finished the word princess before she’s pressed her lips to his and takes his breath away. Allura grabs his hand and guide it to the zipper of her uniform and has him tug on it. The look of comprehension of his face, followed by a blush that she can barely see under the blood coating his face is delicious. She decides to take it one step further, and tilts her chin up so she can look down at him. 

“Shiro." It is not a question.

He looks up at her, "yes Princess?”

“Undress me." 

The look on his face was absolutely worth the risk, she decides immediately. He’s looking at her like she’s a gift from the heavens, his eyes blown wide as he licks his lips and carefully pulls the zipper down her suit. He kneels reverently at her feet as he helps her step out of her shoes and her suit and she can see uncertainty cross his features as he leans back to look up at her. Despite her best efforts she can’t help but blush as she stands naked before him and he looks at her the way she imagines a dying man might look upon salvation. 

He would look half dead if it weren’t for how obviously aroused he was. She certainty wasn’t the the only one blushing. 

"Your turn Shiro”

He started to stand to make it easier on him to remove his clothes and she leaned back against the wall and put her foot on his chest and pushed him back down. 

“No, stay there.” He looked confused but did as she asked. A smirk to her lips as she watches him struggle in the limited space to remove his clothes. She couldn’t place why but there was something immensely pleasing about having him naked, bruised and bloody, kneeling willingly at her feet. Shiro looked up at her, blood still dripping down his face, and for a moment she’s vaguely tempted to slap him just to make him bleed more, and to see what he’d so. She’s fairly certain he’d thank he, but in the cramped quarters it might actually hurt him and she doesn’t want him that injured. 

Just bloody, and desperate for her.

He looks uncertain of how to proceed and she’s vaguely curious as to whether or not he’s ever fucked someone before, or if it was just his battlefield caution spreading into other parts of his life. She decided to take pity on him and wrapped a leg over one of his shoulders and was about to make another demand of him when he broke from his uncertain stillness and began pressing kisses against her thigh, leaving a trail of bloody kiss marks along her leg as he balanced himself by placing a hand on her hip. She could feel his fingers digging into her skin and she bit back a whimper and resisted the urge to melt against the wall she was propped up against as Shiro kissed her inner thigh, so close to where she needed his mouth to be.

Impatient, she reached down and grabbed his hair and tugged his head forward to exactly where she needed him to pay attention to. She heard a noise of surprise escape his mouth and be muffled against her skin. She bit her tongue and tasted blood as she tried to keep from whining aloud as Shiro’s tongue quickly proved he had more experience than she’d originally believed. She felt him shift his grip on her hips and briefly wondered what he was doing when she felt him slip a finger into her as the flat of his tongue pressed against her clit and her knees went weak. The feeling of a second finger entering her as he traced shapes with his tongue was almost too much for her but she wanted to ride this out as long as she could. Her grip on his hair tightened, electing a pained whine from Shiro and causing him to look up at her.

The noise he made and the look on Shiro’s face as his eyes met hers, his blood and her wetness smeared across his face, was too much for her.

She felt herself shudder as she came, and she collapsed backwards, letting her weight rest between Shiro and the wall behind her. Her shakes and shivers of pleasure keeping her from doing more than just clutching at Shiro for balance and biting her lip to stop from moaning out his name. 

Slowly, she became more aware of herself. As she gained strength back in her legs she lifted herself up from the wall and let go of Shiro’s hair. She disentangled herself from him, and reached down to hold Shiro’s chin and pull him up to stand face to face with her.

She ran her hand down his chest admiring the view, and enjoying the look of eager excitement on his face as her hand trailed lower and lower. The look on his face gave her a wicked idea, and she grinned wickedly at him as her hand brushed over where she knew he wanted her to touch. As his eyes closed, anticipating pleasure, she quickly moved her other hand around the back of his neck, and quickly spun them both so that he was pressed face first up against the wall.

“Allura, wha-” Shiro began to protest. Face first against the wall was not what he was expecting or hoping for. His words were choked off by the sensation of Allura’s tongue against the edge of his ear.

“Shiro,” she spoke softly, as she laid her hand against the side of his face and pressed his head against the wall until it was hurt. “Stop talking. And don’t move”

He shivered as her hands slid down his shoulders and back and felt her kneeling behind him. He tensed, unsure of what to expect, but still desperate with anticipation and wanting. She dug the tips of her fingers into his skin, dragging her nails down his lower back and hips, he leaned into the wall and stifled a groan as the feel of her hands left his skin. He bit down on his lip, tasting blood, and fought hard with the urge to turn around or ask her what she was doing, but he obeyed her and didn’t move. He could hear her moving and fabric rustling, but he didn’t have a guess for what she was doing until he heard the zipper on her suit.

He felt her glove covered hands on his shoulders as she leaned against him, her soft curves covered by slick fabric that stuck to his skin where she pressed her body against his. He should have worried right then but he didn’t. It wasn’t until she spoke and he heard the undisguised amusement in her voice that worry rushed in.

“I’m afraid I just noticed your uniform is in unacceptable condition for the leader of my Paladins to be wearing about my ship.” She turned him away from the wall just enough so that he could look at her, her finger under his chin tilting his head toward her so he could see the smug expression on her face. 

She paused and took in the absolutely delightful confusion on his face, the furrow of his brows and the tilt to his head were adorable and she loved it. Unsettling Shiro was surprisingly easy, and unexpectedly fun. 

“I’m going to take your uniform to laundry, you can’t be walking around the ship wearing your uniform that’s covered in blood. So you’re doing to wait here a few moments after I leave and then go back to your room and clean up.”

She clearly expected a response from him but he couldn’t seem to form any sort of coherent thought. But he’d been issued a command and automatic “yes ma’am,” escaped his lips before he’d realized it. His mind was a whirl of ‘is she serious?’ And ‘why am I letting this happen’ as he remained where he was, leaning chest first against a wall as Allura held his clothes under her arm and stepped out the door and closing it fast behind her.

He stared at the door for a moment, trying to wrap his mind around what has just happened, struggling to form thoughts through the fog of arousal that was clouding his head. It took a moment for him to notice that she’d left him his shorts, presumably because it was the only thing he’d been wearing that wasn’t covered in blood. As he dressed in what he had in the cramped quarters he felt heat appear across his face as he realized he was not dressed in any way to hide how aroused he was. The embarrassment of the situation somehow didn’t kill the desire that was still rushing through his mind. That and he very much hoped that Allura would not leave him like this for long. He hoped. He very much hoped she would not.

He leaned against the wall and looked at the door, mentally preparing himself to make a run for him room and praying desperately that no one saw him.


End file.
